1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative electrode for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon-based material has been suggested for use as a negative active material of a rechargeable lithium battery. The silicon-based material may improve the discharge capacity of a rechargeable lithium battery when the silicon-based material is used as a negative active material.
However, the silicon-based material may undergo violent expansion and shrinkage during charge and discharge. Specifically, the silicon-based active material expands when charging, and shrinks when discharging. Thus, the binding or conductive networks between silicon-based materials may be interrupted during shrinkage. Therefore, when a silicon-based active material is used as a negative active material, the cycle-life of a rechargeable lithium battery is not sufficient.